Batman
by Godiva
Summary: Harry hat Voldemort vor seinem 18. Geburtstag besiegt - daher steigt jetzt bei Fred und George eine Riesenparty. Alle Freunde und Bewunderer Harrys sind gekommen - und Draco und Lucius Malfoy. HD Slash


Das ist eine ÜBERSETZUNG von Jennaveres Batman (link in meinem Profil). Jennavere schreibt unglaublich komische Geschichten und ich wollte ihren Humor auch für die deutschen Fans zugänglich machen, daher habe ich die Geschichte übersetzt.  
Vielen Dank an Yamica fürs Betalesen und fürs Eliminieren der allzu englischen Grammatik, welche die Übersetzung teilweise hatte. Reviewt ruhig hier und in deutsch, ich werde Jennavere die Reviews übersetzt weiterleiten.

Pairing: Harry/DracoDisclaimer: Nicht von mir. JKRowling's. Bitte keine Klagen!

Summary:

Rated PG-13 für etwas Knutschen und zweideutige Gespräche.

A/N: Das ist nur ein alberner Einteiler, den ich geschrieben hab um mich aufzumuntern nachdem ich so viel H/D angst gelesen habe. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Batman

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Harry, Happy Birthday to you!"

Der Riesenballsaal im Heim von Fred und George Weasley in London war gefüllt von Anfeuerungsrufen und Klatschen als Harry Potter die achtzehn Kerzen auf seinem riesigen Geburtstagkuchen ausblies.

"Hurra für Harry Potter, den besten Sucher Englands und Bezwinger des Dunklen Lords!" brüllten mehrere von Harrys Fans und Quidditchkollegen, sowie alle Ministeriumsangestellten.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch Harry, Kumpel!" riefen mehrere seiner Freunde von Hogwarts.

"So, Potter! Der grosse Eins Acht and ihr wisst, was das heisst, Jungs! Potter hier ist jetzt offiziell volljährig! Hurra!" rief Severus Snape, der offensichtlich eine Pina Colada zu viel gehabt hatte an dieser verrückten Party.

Harry strahlte förmlich jeden über seinen Kuchen hinweg an. Harrys Sieg über Voldemort, der praktischerweise gerade am Ende seines siebten Schuljahrs in Hogwarts erfolgt war, hatte in letzter Zeit jeden in Partylaune gestürzt . Und jetzt war Harrys 18. Geburtstag, und Fred und George (die in Galleonen schwammen durch Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes) hatten darauf bestanden ihm die grösste, verrückteste und beste Party zu schmeissen, die sie nur planen konnten.

Was uns zu diesem Tag bringt und der verrückten Party, zu der jeder, der jemand war und einige, die niemand waren, gekommen waren. Schliesslich wurde der Retter der Zauberwelt nicht jeden Tag achtzehn, oder?

Fred und George hatten sich selber überboten. Die Party war in ihrer neuen Wohnung und sie war in wahrer Weasley Art dekoriert, mit protzigen Bannern, protzigen Lichtern, protzigen Erfrischungen und einigen protzigen Hauselfen in Trench Coats die Fred und George miteinbezogen hatten um Hermine zu ärgern. Es gab Berge an Essen und Gallonen zu trinken. Und in der Mitte von alledem war ein sehr glücklicher Harry Potter.

Die Gäste waren schon vor einiger Zeit eingetroffen, was bedeutete, dass jeder vor einiger Zeit zu trinken begonnen hatte, was Snapes derzeitigen Zustand erklärte. Natürlich waren alle anständig und ordentlich gewesen, als sie gekommen waren ....

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Flashback

"Willkommen Professor," begrüsste Harry den schwarzhaarigen Zaubertrankmeister so nett er konnte an der Tür.

"Potter," höhnte Professor Snape, der die letzten sieben Jahre damit verbracht hatte sein Höhnen von Harrys Namen zu perfektionieren und es so zurechtzubiegen bis es die perfekte, subtile Mischung aus Verachtung, Hass und Abscheu war, mit nur einer kleinen Andeutung von "verflucht seien deine schönen grünen Augen."

Harry seufzte nur. Er hatte die letzten sieben Jahre damit verbracht mit Snapes finsterem Hohn umzugehen und es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr im Geringsten. "Kommen Sie herein, Professor. Die Getränke sind im Salon."

"Ich hoffe, ihr wart geistesgegenwärtig genug Ogden's Feuerwhiskey zu besorgen, denn ich muss dich wisssen lassen, dass der alles ist, was ich trinke," sagte Snape verächtlich. Harry hob eine Augenbraue. Es war wohlbekannt unter den Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix, dass Snapes Getränk der Wahl eigentlich Pina Colada war, dicht gefolgt von einem guten Erdbeer Daiquiri. Harry liess Snape aber seine Fassade waren und führte ihn lediglich in den riesigen Salon bevor er wieder zu seinem Posten an der Tür zurückkehrte. Da die Party zu seinen Ehren gehalten wurde fühlte er sich verpflichtet an der Tür zu stehen und alle seine Gäste zu begrüssen, wenn sie ankamen. Das stellte sich als eine sehr anstrengende Aufgabe heraus, da Dutzende von Hexen und Zauberern hereinströmten, bereit den Geburtstag des Jungen-der-schon-wieder-lebte zu feiern und sich richtig gehen zu lassen.

"Ah Minister, ich bin froh, dass sie die Zeit gefunden haben. Ja, ich bin sehr glücklich Voldemort endlich besiegt zu haben, niemand schätzt es einen bösen Dunklen Lord hinter seinem Leben her zu haben ...."

"Seamus, Dean! Toll, dass ihr hier seid. Kann ich euch etwas zu trinken besorgen?"

"Hagrid, wie schön dich zu sehen! Aber ich bin mir nicht so sicher ob Fluffy mit allen Anderen in den Salon sollte. Kannst du ihn vielleicht in eines der Schlafzimmer bringen?"

Schliesslich waren fast alle Gäste eingetroffen und Harry machte sich bereit für seine Flucht an die Bar, als es wieder an der Tür klopfte. Harry öffnete und fand ein Paar von grossen, klassisch schönen Blonden vor seiner Tür.

"Hallo Potter," näselte Draco Malfoy in seiner besten "Oh schaut, ich spreche zu einem Kaugummi an meiner Schuhsohle" Stimme. Harry funkelte ihn lediglich an.

"Was machst du hier, Malfoy?" gab er zurück.

"Ganz ruhig, Harry," sagte Lucius Malfoy in einer Stimme, die der seines Sohnes unheimlich ähnlich war. "Wir sind lediglich hierher gekommen um dem Geburtstagskind unseren Respekt zu zollen. Ist das verboten?"

"Nein, aber diese Schuhe zu diesem Hemd sind es," gab Harry zurück, der sich ziemlich zickig fühlte.

"Oh, sehr witzig, Potter. Ist dir das selber eingefallen oder hast du den Satz von 'Queer Eye' gestohlen?" parierte Draco.

Lucius lächelte süffisant. "Das stimmt, Harry. Wirklich, wo sind deine Manieren? Lässt du uns eintreten oder auf deiner Türschwelle erfrieren?"

"Es ist Juli," machte Harry ihn etwas gereizt aufmerksam.

"Eine Redensart, mein Junge," antwortete Lucius und blickte hinter Harry zu der riesigen trinkenden und tanzenden Menschenmenge.

"Oh, meinetwegen. Kommt rein. Aber benehmt euch ausnahmsweise einmal wie anständige Menschen. Wenn ich auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis auf einen Unverzeihlichen sehe, werde ich euch beide rausschmeissen – glaubt nicht, dass ich das nicht tun werde."

"Einverstanden," sagte Draco, als er und sein Vater Harry in den Salon folgten. Harry sah sie beide schnell prüfend an und seine Augen verweilten etwas auf Draco. Weiches, glänzendes Haar. Makellose weisse Haut. Harte, klar definierte Muskeln. Alles verpackt in der best geschneiderten Kleidung, die man mit Geld kaufen konnte. Schade nur, dass dieser heisse Körper Sitz eines boshaften kleinen Frettchens war.

"Nun, ich denke da ihr technisch gesehen meine Gäste seid, sollte ich ein besserer Gastgeber sein," sagte Harry schliesslich. "Kann ich euch einen Drink anbieten?"

"Mai-Tai," antworteten Vater und Sohn wie ein Mann. Harry sagte spottend:

"Ein Mai-Tai? Die Mächte des Bösen können doch sicher einen männlicheren Drink wählen als den."

"Ein Mai-Tai ist ein durchaus männlicher Drink," sagte Draco empört. "Ich muss dich wissen lassen, dass es immer ausreichend Mai-Tais gab an Todesserparties, was mehr ist als ich von eurem blöden Phönixorden behaupten kann. Man würde doch eigentlich meinen, dass sich zu Tode schuften als Spion einen berechtigen würde zu einigen guten Drinks an den Treffen, aber offensichtlich plant ihr eure taktischen Manöver lieber nüchtern."

"Ja so was auch," antworte Harry trocken.

"Draco, sei nicht frech zu unserem Gastgeber," mahnte Lucius als er aufgeregt die Menge scannte

"Aber Papi ...."

"Kein Wort mehr. Es schickt sich nicht für Malfoys. Wir sind immer unfehlbar höflich. Sehe ich dort Severus Snape?"

"Ehm ... ja," antwortete Harry als er in die Richtung schaute, in die Lucius zeigte. "Er ist schon vor einiger Zeit gekommen."

"Und hat er getrunken?" fragte Lucius mit einem uncharakteristischen Schein in seinen Augen. Harry sah zu Snape herüber der einen frostigen Drink in seiner Hand hielt und sich leicht zur Musik bewegte.

"Ich glaube ja," antwortete Harry und Lucius grinste böse.

"Exzellent," sagte er. Lucius legte seine Hände zusammen und die Spitzen berührten sich hintereinander à la Monty Burns. Er verschwand in der Menge und liess einen etwas verwirrten Harry Potter und einen schmollenden Draco Malfoy zurück.

"Ich hasse es, wenn er mich belehrt," grummelte Draco. "Draco, sei nicht frech, es schickt sich nicht für einen Malfoy. Draco, trag kein helles Pink, es wäscht deinen Teint aus. Draco, spiel nicht verkleiden mit den Hauselfen, ich weiss sie sehen hübsch aus in Rüschen, aber du befreist sie alle. Ich meine wirklich. Man würde denke ich wüsste nicht wie man sich benimmt oder so."

"Was?" sagte Harry, dessen Verstand es nicht weiter als "Verkleiden mit den Hauselfen" gemacht hatte.

"Oh, em ... nichts," sagte Draco etwas abgelenkt. "Ich denke, ich hole mir besser einen Mai-Tai."

"Tu das," antwortete Harry, seine Schläfen reibend, und sie trennten sich.

End Flashback

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Inzwischen war die Party in vollem Gange. Kuchenstücke wurden an die Gäste verteilt, mehr Drinks wurden herumgegeben, die Musik plärrte, die Leute tanzten und die Feier ging immer weiter.

Harry hatte ohne Unterbruch getanzt seit er die Kerzen ausgeblasen hatte und hatte wieder Lust auf einen Drink. Er machte sich vorsichtig von Ginny Weasley los, die sehr glücklich betrunken war und ihre Arme um Harrys Taille geschlungen hatte. Als er sich befreit hatte, schlängelte er sich zum Tisch mit den Erfrischungen um sich ein Glas Punch zu nehmen.

Er löffelte sich gerade ein Glas mit der Giftmischung die Fred und George als Punch ausgaben, als er eine Stimme neben sich hörte.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Kingsley Shacklebolt hatte sich neben Harry gestellt, der ihn jetzt anlächelte.

"Danke, Kingsley," sagte er, fast brüllend um über der Musik gehört zu werden. "Amüsierst du dich?"

"Oh ja," antwortete Kingsley mit Enthusiasmus und lehnte sich dann näher zu Harry. "Hör mal, Harry, ich weiss es ist dein Geburtstag und so, aber ich habe mich gefragt ob ich dich nicht um einen Gefallen bitten kann?"  
"Sicher, nur zu. Was gibt es?" antwortete Harry. Kingsley zog die letzte Ausgabe der Hexenwoche hervor, die einen enormen Artikel über Harry enthielt – einen kurzen Abschnitt über seinen Sieg über den Dunklen Lord, aber hauptsächlich ging es um seine Ernennung zum Sucher der Chudley Cannons und seinen kürzlich erfolgten dritten Sieg des "Most Charming Smile" Awards.

"Nun, die Sache ist," und hier sah Kingsley äusserst unbehaglich aus, "ich weiss wie sehr du es hasst Autogramme zu geben, aber meine Nichte ist völlig verrückt nach dir, sie hat all diese Poster von dir an ihrer Wand und all die Action Figuren und ich würde es wirklich zu schätzen wissen, wenn ..."

"Schon okay, ich signier es," sagte Harry. Es war schliesslich sein Geburtstag. Es konnte nicht schaden. Dann hielt er inne.

"Action Figuren?"

"Ja. Hast du die nicht gesehen? Sie sind fantastisch! Du läufst herum und wedelst mit deinem Zauberstab und brüllst kleine Sprüche, und dann kann man die süssesten Acessoires dazu kaufen."

"Acc ... accesoires?" Harry hatte Mühe den Gedanken zu verarbeiten.

"Oh ja. Zum Beispiel kleine Chudley Cannons Roben, und kleine Gryffindor Quidditch Roben, und einen kleinen Mini-Feuerblitz. Es ist grossartig. So, unterschreibst du das Magazin?"

"Em, sicher." Es verstörte Harry etwas, dass überall in England nun Leute Miniversionen von ihm kaufen könnte und sie anziehen konnten mit "den süssesten kleinen Accesoires". Aber er ging darüber hinweg. "So, wem soll ich es widmen?" frage er dienstbeflissen.

"An Rosie Shacklebolt bitte. Das ist Rosie mit i-e nicht y, und ..."

"Oohh, schaut mal! Potter gibt Autogramme!"

Harry sah von dem Magazin auf, auf das er gerade irgendeinen Mist über in der Schule bleiben und seine Träume zu verfolgen schrieb, und sah Draco Malfoy einige Schritte entfernt eine Kokosnuss umklammernd und .... strahlend lächeln?

"Ich möchte eins!"

"Entschuldige .... was?" Harry blinzelte verwirrt zu dem glücklich wirkenden Draco.

"Ich möchte ein Autogramm von dir, Potter. Kann ich eins haben?" fragte Draco eifrig und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Kokosnuss.

"Ehmm ... bist du sicher, Malfoy?" Harry fragte sich genau wie viele Mai-Tais Draco schon intus hatte.

"Ja, ja, ja!" sagte Draco kichernd. "Bitte? Bütte?" Und jetzt machte Draco bettelnde Hündchenaugen in Richtung Harry, vielleicht nicht gerade die besten der Welt (Malfoys machen keine Hündchenaugen, normalerweise, wisst ihr. Sie sind mehr die "her damit oder spüre meinen Zorn" Sorte), aber der Anblick des hübschen blonden Draco Malfoy mit Hündchenaugen gab Harry ein .... warmes kuscheliges Gefühl.

"In Ordnung. Aber ich vermute du wirst es morgen sofort verbrennen wenn du nicht mehr betrunken bist."

"Nein, werde ich nicht, ich schwöre es! Ich werde es ewig behalten!"

"Grossartig. Was soll ich unterschreiben?" Draco sah sich nach einem Stück Papier oder Ähnlichem um und hatte dann eine Eingebung.

"Mich."

"WAS?"

"Unterschreib MICH! Hier." Und er riss sein Hemd hoch, so dass Harry seinen Bauch signieren konnte.

Harry starrte einfach nur für einen Moment und leckte sich unbewusst die Lippen. Dracos Bauch war ... nun er war sehr flach, sehr fest und sah sehr, sehr lecker aus. Offensichtlich hatte die Funktion von Spion für den Orden des Phönix den unerwarteten Nebeneffekt besagtem Spion ein rechtschaffenes Packet Bauchmuskeln zu geben. Harry musste länger gestarrt haben, als er dachte, denn Draco wurde ungeduldig.

"Komm schon Harry! Du hast gesagt du würdest!" Draco jammerte jetzt. Harry lächelte. Nun, das würde wenigstens morgen früh witzig sein.

"Okay, auf den Tisch mit dir, ich kann in dieser Position nicht signieren."

"Okay," erklärte Draco sich einverstanden und Harry beschloss, dass Drunk!Draco eine gewaltige Verbesserung gegenüber dem Malfoy war, mit der es normalerweise zu tun hatte. Draco hüpfte auf den Tisch, vermisste eine Schale mit leuchtenden Süssigkeiten nur knapp und legte sich zurück. Harry lehnte sich über ihm.

"So, ehm ... wem soll ich das widment?" fragte Harry und Draco schien tief darüber nachzudenken.

"Wie wäre es mit Für Draco Malfoy, besser bekannt als 'Sex am Stiel', alles Liebe, Harry."

"Hört sich grossartig an. Halt still."

Was Harry wirklich schrieb war:

An mein Lieblingsfrettchen:

Kleiner Tipp: Halt dich bei den Mai-Tais zurück.

Harry J. Potter

Draco konnte es nicht lesen von seiner Position aus oder mit seinem Blutalkoholpegel, also strahlte er Harry einfach an und hopste zurück in die Menge, vermutlich um zu tanzen.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry sah Draco für einige Zeit nicht mehr. Er tanzte etwas mehr, signierte ein paar mehr Autogramme und nahm Glückwünsche von Dutzenden seiner Gäste entgegen. Er trank selber ein paar Mai Tais, sowie ein Glass Champagner, einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey und einige Jello Shots, es erübrigt sich also zu sagen, dass unser Lieblingsgeburtstagskind selber etwas angesäuselt war. Harry stolperte schliesslich von der Tanzfläche um etwas atmen zu können. Als er zurück auf die Tanzfläche sah lächelte er liebevoll, als er sah wie Fred und George mit Angelina und Katie Bell tanzten, Ron und Hermine in einem heissblütigen Zweiertango verwickelt waren und Remus Lupin einen gut aussehenden Kerl aufriss, der Jäger bei den Chudley Cannons war. Er bemerkte auch mit einer Mischung aus Amüsement und Horror, dass Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape sehr eng beisammen auf einer Couch sassen, sich eine Kokosnuss mit zwei Strohhalmen teilten und sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zuwarfen.

Angetrunken oder nicht, Harry Potter war immer noch ein Held. Als er also an der Tanzfläche vorbei blickte und sah wie Draco Malfoy ausgerechnet von Percy Weasley an die Wand gedrückt wurde und seinen Peiniger unglücklich anfunkelte, eilte er zur Hilfe.

"Gibt es ein (hicks) Problem hier?" fragte Harry als er sich dem seltsamen Paar näherte und sich Mühe gab seine "Ich habe Voldemort besiegt du Abschaum also sei bereit jedes verdammte Wort, das ich sage zu akzeptieren" Stimme anzunehmen.

"JA!" sagte Draco, beissend. "Dieser Schwachkopf leidet unter der Vorstellung, dass ich willens sein könnte ihn zu küssen und ich kann dir versichern, dass ich diese Idee wirklich abstossend finde."

Harry wunderte sich leicht wie Malfoy es schaffte so gut mit Worten zu bleiben, wenn er so offensichtlich betrunken war, aber er wandte sich trotzdem zu Percy und begann seine kleine Rede. "Nun, schau mal, Percy, wenn die Dame ... em, ich meine der Herr ... okay, wir sprechen hier über Malfoy, also ... em ... wenn der Blonde hier dich nicht küssen will, dann schlage ich vor, dass du einen langen Spaziergang von einem kurzen Pier machst."

"Aber Harry," jammerte Percy durch seinen eigenen Alkoholschleier, "Ich möchte Malfoy küssen. Er ist so hübsch."

"Hübsch?" sagte Draco schneidend. "Hübsch?? Nun, ich bin noch nie so beleidigt worden. Ich bin der rauheste, maskulinste, kraftvollste ..."

"Ja, ja, du bist sehr männlich," sagte Harry beruhigend zu Draco, der Percy mit bösen Blicken durchbohrte. Harry wandte sich an den mittleren Weasley. "Nun wirklich, Percy. Wir haben Voldemort nicht besiegt, damit du Zungenhockey mit einem unserer besten Spione spielen kannst. Und Malfoy möchte nicht geküsst werden, und es wird kein Küssen von Leuten, die nicht geküsst werden wollen, geben an meiner Party. Verstanden?"

"Verstanden," sagte Percy verlegen und machte sich davon. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Alles in Ordnung, Malfoy?" fragte er besorgt, als er Draco zu einer nahen Couch führte.

"Ja. Die Leute können sich einfach nicht helfen, wenn sie mich knutschen wollen. Das gehört dazu wenn man unwiderstehlich sexy ist. Was ich bin, weiss du. Rau, maskulin, männlich und sexy."

"Sicher, Malfoy," antwortete Harry, der selber etwas Mühe hatte aufrecht zu laufen. "Deswegen hat Percy Weasley es fast geschafft hätte dich zu vernaschen. Deine unwiderstehliche Männlichkeit."

"Er war kurz davor mich zu küssen, oder? Und du hast mich gerettet," sagte Draco langsam und dachte darüber nach. Dann grinste er zu Harry herauf. "Harry Potter, du bist mein Held."

Harry verdrehte seine Augen etwas, aber er setzte Draco auf eine Couch und dann liess er sich neben ihn auf die Couch wollen, da er selber auch ein wenig Erholung brauchte. Das war wenigstens der Plan. Tiefenwahrnehmung kann allerdings verräterisch sein, besonders wenn man achtzehn und unter dem Einfluss mehrerer Mai Tais war. Das Resultat war, dass Harry sich quasi auf Draco wiederfand. Ein Schaudern lief sein Bein hoch, als es sich plötzlich genau auf Draco wieder fand. Ein simultanes Schaudern begann in seiner Schulter, wo sie Dracos berührte.

Harry öffnete seinen Mund um sich zu entschuldigen und machte sich bereit zu rutschen, aber unvermutet schlang Draco besoffen einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn näher.

"Ich habe dich aufgedeckt, Potter," flüsterte Draco in einer verschwörerischen Weise.

„Wovon um alles in der Welt redest du, Malfoy?"Harry war ziemlich verwirrt, aber er konnte nicht anders als zu bemerken, dass Dracos Arm sich ... nun, gut um seine Schultern anfühlte.

Draco schaute verstohlen durch den Raum (nun, verstohlen in einer betrunkenen Art), bevor er sich wieder zu Harry lehnte um in sein Ohr zu flüstern. "Ich hab dich. Mit all diesen noblen Heldentaten, Dunklen Lord besiegen und so weiter," Harry konnte die Resonanz Dracos Stimme in seiner Brust fühlen und leicht Dracos Atem gegen sein Haar wahrnehmen.

"Du wirst nicht verständlicher," fühlte Harry sich verpflichtet Draco hinzuweisen, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob der Grund dafür war, dass Draco betrunken war und keinen Sinne machte oder ob er Mühe hatte irgendetwas zu begreifen, dass nichts damit zu tun hatte wie hart und definiert sich Dracos Armmuskeln an seine gepresst anfühlten.

Draco lehnte sich näher so dass er nur noch Zentimeter von Harrys Ohr entfernt war.

"Ich weiss, wer du wirklich bist," hauchte Draco, seine Stimme deutete an, dass er gerade enthüllt hatte, dass er ein grosses nationales Geheimnis kannte. Harry kämpfte gegen sein Schaudern als Dracos Atem über seine Haut strich und auf seinem Nacken prickelte.

"Tatsächlich?" sagte Harry so gelassen er konnte, im Versuch die Tatsache zu verstecken, dass sein Schulhofrivale ihm gerade Gänsehaut gegeben hatte, indem er gegen seinen Nacken flüsterte. "Wer bin ich also in Wirklichkeit?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Na-ah. Nicht ohne einen weiteren Drink." Draco nahm seinen Arm von Harrys Schulter und kreuzte sie. Er fixierte Harry mit einem scharfen Blick.

Obwohl Harry enttäuscht war vom Verlust des Armes, gab er einem Hauselfen ein Zeichen die Mai Tais zu bringen. Sie nahmen beide eine Kokosnuss und nahmen vorsichtige Schlucke.

"Nun?" fragte Harry und wunderte sich, warum er noch nicht weiter von Draco gerutscht war. "Wenn ich nicht Harry Potter bin, wer bin ich dann?"

Draco grinste ihn an. "Du bist Batman." Harry versprühte seinen Drink vor Überraschung.

"Ich bin wer?"

"Batman," sagte Draco sehr überzeugt. Er sah zu wie Harry eine Weile stotterte und trug ein sehr selbstzufriedenes Lächeln, da es offensichtlich war, dass er gerade Harrys grosses Geheimnis aufgedeckt hatte.

"Malfoy," brachte Harry schliesslich heraus, als er wieder in der Lage war zu atmen. "Woher zum Teufel weisst du wer Batman ist?"

"Lenk nicht vom Thema ab, Potter. Ich sagte, ich hätte dich erkannt."

"Ich lenke nicht vom Thema ab. Das Thema ist Batman. Und ich frage dich noch mal, woher zum Teufel weisst du wer Batman ist?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe Muggelkunde genommen in der fünften Klasse."

"Du, Herr "Ich habe einen magischen Stammbaum in der Grösse von Big Ben" hast Muggelkunde genommen?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

"Na und? Ich habe eine Wette mit Blaise verloren, okay? Und du probierst nur zu vermeiden die Wahrheit zu gestehen. Ich weiss, du bist Batman, Potter."

"Und was macht dich so sicher?"

"Du bist immer da um Leute zu retten, wenn sie Hilfe brauchen. Ich wette du hast auch deine eigenes Bat Signal ausser dass statt einer Fledermaus Dumbledore vermutlich einen Blitz in den Himmel schiesst und dann fliegst du mit deinem Besen um herauszufinden, was das Problem ist und dann rettest du wieder die Welt. Weisst du, du solltest dir mehr Mühe geben diese Dinge zu verbergen. Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, wenn man darüber nachdenkt."

Harry fand diese ganze Unterhaltung ungeheuer amüsant und wünschte sich fast, er hätte sein eigenes Blitzzeichen um den Himmel zu erleuchten. Er entschied sich Dracos Laune nachzugeben, weil ... nun hauptsächlich weil Draco heiss war. "Okay, vielleicht bin ich Batman. Bist du dann Robin?"

"Oh, Gott, nein," sagte Draco schaudernd. "Ich würde niemals diese schrecklichen grünen Strumpfhosen tragen. Ausserdem, du und ich, wir sind Feinde. Lass Weasley Robin sein, er ist sowieso dein Sidekick Kampfgefährte. Und Granger kann Batgirl sein. Und der Dunkle Lord war der Joker. Es ist perfekt."

"Das ist perfekt," stimmte Harry zu, der in einer sehr nachgiebigen Stimmung war durch seine letzte alkoholische Errungenschaft und die Tatsache dass er gemütlich an Draco gekuschelt war.

"Das lässt mich aber aussen vor," sagte Draco jetzt schmollend. "Wer bin ich dann?"

Harry dachte einen Moment darüber nach. "Ich hab es!"

"Ja?" fragte Draco eifrig.

"Du," sagte Harry triumphierend, "Bist Catwoman."

Draco schien darüber nachzudenken. "Catwoman, eh? Nun, ich sehe gut aus in Leder."  
"Natürlich tust du das. Und du und ich sind Feinde wie Batman und Catwoman, also passt alles."

Harry war sehr zufrieden mit sich.

Er und Draco sassen auf der Couch und tranken ihre Mai Tais in zufriedenem Schweigen für eine Weile, bis Draco einen verwirrten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht bekam.

"Hey, Potter?"

"Was?"

"Sind Batman und Catwoman nicht Liebhaber genau wie Feinde?"

"Hmmmm...." Harry dachte dass Draco hier einen ziemlich guten Punkt hatte. "Weisst du, ich denke du könntest Recht haben."

"Nun, wenn du Batman bist und ich Catwoman, dann sollten wir uns vielleicht küssen?"

"Sollten wir vielleicht," stimmte Harry zu, der zugeben musste, dass das nach einer umwerfenden Idee klang.

Sie sahen sich an für einen Moment.

"Gut. Ich werde dich also küssen, Potter. Halt still." Harry hielt gehorsam still und schloss seine Augen. Draco lehnte sich vor und küsste Harry kurz auf die Lippen.

Harry blinzelte.

"Nochmal Malfoy." Draco gehorchte mit einem anderen kurzen Kuss, der überhaupt nicht war, was Harry sich vorgestellt hatte.

"Du machst das falsch," jammerte Harry und Draco wirkte verwirrt. "Da sollten geschlossene Augen sein, und viel Zunge, und es sollte länger dauern und ... vergiss es, ich mache es selber," sagte Harry. Er streckte seine Hand aus, legte sie auf Dracos Hinterkopf und zog ihn näher um ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zusammenzupressen.

Auch durch den Alkoholschleier der ihrer beiden Gehirne umgab hätten die beiden Jungen schwören können, dass dies der best Kuss war, den sie je gehabt hatten. Jemals. Harrys beide Hände fanden sich in Dracos weichem blonden Haar und wickelten die seidigen Strähnen um ihre Finger. Dracos Arme hatten sich um Harrys Taille geschlichen und bewegten sich auf seinem Rücken. Es fühlte sich an für Harry, als ob elektrische Impulse seinen Körper rauf und runter fuhren. Harry liess seine Zunge über Dracos Unterlippe fahren und der öffnete seinen Mund um es Harry gleichzutun als ihre Zungen sich umschlangen und der Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde.

Harry bewegte seine Küsse weg von Dracos Mund zu seinem Gesicht und folgte seinem Kiefer. Draco begann genussvolle Geräusche von sich zu geben. Das feuerte Harry an und er begann sich zu Dracos Ohr heraufzuküssen, dann seinen Nacken herunter, küssend, leckend und saugend als Dracos Stöhnen und Keuchen Worten Platz machen.

"Oh ja, oh baby, genau da, oh ihr Götter, gib es mir, oh ja, oh, tu es für Daddy."

Harry stoppte abrupt. "Tu es für Daddy?"

"Was? Das ist nur eine Redensart!"

"Ich habe die noch nie gehört."

"Ja, dann wirst du wohl nicht sehr erfahren sein. Es ist ein völliger normaler Ausdruck, da kannst du jeden fragen."

Harry war beleidigt. "Ich denke kaum dass es ein Zeichen für Unerfahrenheit ist, wenn dir noch niemand gesagt hat 'Tu es für Daddy'."

"Oh glaub mir Potter, es ist." Draco war hartnäckig. Harry war etwas eingeschnappt.

"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy. Ausserdem, wenn irgendjemand der Daddy von irgendjemanden hier ist, dann bin es wohl ich."

"Was?" Draco verschmälerte seine Augen. "Oh, auf gar keinen Fall, Potter. Ich bin der grosse böse Slytherin. Ich werde hier der Daddy sein."

"Ich denke nicht, Malfoy. Ich bin der Junge-der-lebte. Ich darf Daddy sein."

"Du bist derjenige, der auf meinem Schoss sitzt."

"Ich sitze nicht auf deinem Schoss!" schnaubte Harry empört. "Ich entspanne nur meine Beine auf deinen. Und ausserdem bin ich Batman und du bist Catwoman. Offensichtlich bin ich der Kerl hier und daher werde ich Daddy sein."

"Hör mir gut zu, du jungfräulicher kleiner Gryffindor. Ich bin der Daddy und das ist endgültig. Und wo wir davon reden, ich möchte das von dir hören. Sag ' Malfoy, du bist mein Daddy'."

"Was?"

"Komm schon. Lass es uns hören."

"Auf keinen Fall."

"Zwing mich nicht dich zu verhexen, Potter. Ich habe ein niederträchtiges Arsenal an schwarzen Flüchen und ich habe keine Hemmungen sie zu benutzen."

"Du hast keinen Zauberstab," machte Harry ihn zufrieden aufmerksam.

"Verdammt," sagte Draco und schaute sich um bis er eine Eingebung hatte.

"Sag es," sagte er bedeutungsschwanger, "Oder ich werde dich kitzeln." Harry schnappte nach Luft.

"Würdst du nicht!"

"Würde ich doch. Mach schon. Sag es."

"NIEMALS!"

"Schön, du hast es so gewollt," Draco schaffte es irgendwie Harry umzudrehen in einem Überraschungsmanöver und ihn auf die Couch zu pressen. Dann setzte er sich auf Harrys Brust, Harrys Arme unter seinen Knien fixiert und griff hinter sich um Harrys Seiten zu kitzeln.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Junge-der-lebte sehr, sehr kitzelig war.

Harry strampelte auf der Couch, ausser Stande aufzuhören mit Lachen als Malfoy seine Finger auf Harrys Bauch auf und ab bewegte. "Um Gottes Willen," keuchte Harry durch sein Gelächter als Draco ihn unbarmherzig kitzelte. "Hör auf! Malfoy, Stop!"

"Nicht bevor du es sagst," mahnte Draco und erhöhte die Intensität der Attacke.

"NEIN!" Harry kämpfte, aber Draco hielt ihn fest am Platz und kitzelte weiter. "Malfoy! Bitte! DRAAACO!" Harry wusste, dass er jammerte, aber er war verzweifelt.

"Du weisst was du sagen musst, Harry," Draco grinste und wirkte, als ob er das Gefühl genoss Harry Potter unter sich windend und Dracos Namen stöhnend zu haben. Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, aber Draco konnte spüren, dass er nachgab. "Komm schon, Potter. Wer ist dein Daddy? Wer ist dein Daddy?"

"Oh ... ihr Götter ... in Ordnung, du Monster! In Ordnung! Malfoy du bist mein Daddy!" Draco hörte auf ihn zu kitzeln und Harry funkelte nach Luft ringend, zu dem Blonden hoch. "Bastard." Draco grinste nur.

"Keine bösen Worte oder Daddy muss dich bestrafen." Harry funkelte seinen Peiniger härter an, der immer noch auf Harrys Bauch sass und keine Anstalten machte sich in nächster Zeit zu bewegen. Eigentlich eher im Gegenteil. Draco fixierte Harry mit einem sehr intensiven Blick.

"Grün," sagte er bestimmt und Harry sah verwirrt zu ihm hoch.

"Was?" sagte er, sich plötzlich sehr bewusst, dass Dracos Körper über seinem war.

"Deine Augen," erklärte Draco schlicht. "Sie sind grün."

"Ich weiss," sagte Harry und fragte sich worauf um alles in der Welt Draco hinauswollte. Draco lehnte sich noch weiter herunter, seine Hände auf beiden Seiten von Harrys Kopf um sich zu halten. Seine graue Augen betrachteten Harry forschend. Sein Mund war nur ein paar Zentimeter über Harrys, Dracos Atem warm auf seinem Gesicht. Harrys eigener Atem wurde ruckartig.

"Ich mag grün," sagte Draco und er überwand das letzte bisschen Distanz zwischen ihnen und brachte seinen Mund an Harrys. Harry reagierte enthusiastisch und sie knutschten für einige Momente auf der Couch, die Sache wurde immer erregter, bevor Harry sich zurückzog, keuchend.

"Malfoy?"

"Mmmm?" sagte Draco und platzierte jetzt Küsse auf Harrys Nacken.

"Lass uns ... oh ja, genau da ... nach oben gehen," brachte Harry heraus. "In mein Schlafzimmer."

"Ich dachte, das wäre Fred's und ... mmm das fühlt sich so gut an, Potter ... George's Haus."

"Ist es. Ich übernachte in einem der ... ohmeingottmachdasnochmal ... Gästezimmern."

"Okay ... oh Gotter Potter, hör nicht auf ... lass uns gehen," keuchte Draco und sie sprangen von der Couch und rannten in den ersten Stock.

An der Tür zu seinem Raum hielt Harry es nicht mehr aus. Er hielt an und stiess Draco gegen die Wand und fuhr weiter Draco so leidenschaftlich er konnte zu küssen, den Blonden fest gefangen, an seinen Lippen knabbernd, seine Finger durch Dracos Haar schlängelnd und ihn eng an sich drückend.

Draco zog sich schliesslich zurück und sah Harry aus grossen, ungläubigen, grauen Augen an, laut atmend.

"Potter, wo hast du gelernt so zu küssen? Bist du ein Tier?"

"Nein," sagte Harry verschmitzt und zog Draco in das Zimmer. "Ich bin Batman."

Finite!


End file.
